


The Wolf and the Wildling

by Lyriumlotus



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyriumlotus/pseuds/Lyriumlotus
Summary: He was Solas, first. Fen'harel came later.The younger and more cocky wolf, his rise as Mythals generaland the eventual fall of his people when he sets his greater plan in motion upon her death.With one addition, of a strange wildling girl by the name of Lavellan.





	The Wolf and the Wildling

Before he became Fen’harel, he was simply known as Solas.

Pride.

A demon wolf spirit of impeccable power and an acute sense for knowledge.

 

Content to wander the young world, as the others of his kind, playing, learning, taking, giving.

 

Until one day a voice reached his ears from afar and they twitched and perked with keen interest.

 

A young woman, begged of his kind for help.

 

An unusual request, for they never mixed.

 

She was in danger, she cried and being chased by people who believed her magic dangerous.

 

Foolish. Magic was not dangerous. It was a gift to be cherished and used with respect and pride.

 

He took pity on the girl, and answered her call.

 

The two of them spoke many hours that day, and the Wolf Demon told her many things.

 

Things he had learned from spirits, secrets and forgotten magics from his own kind,

and what news or happenings he overheard in dreams and daylight.

He gifted her with knowledge to arm herself against her foes

and she wielded them exceptionally.

 

Her power grew as a result of their friendship.

For he gave her council and she always listened and even gave her own.

 

Others had taken her example and done much the same,

rallying with Solas’s kind and growing stronger as a similar result.

 

Those that had, soon became respected Generals, then Leaders, Rulers and finally… Gods.

 

But along the way, they had changed, grown overly greedy and claimed they no longer needed his kind to help them rule the lands…

So they sent them away. Cast them out.

 

All but Solas remained.

For Mythal chose a different path… She chose to be respected, not feared, to be wise,

not brash, she kept the Pride wolf by her side and raised his power up along side her own.

 

Whenever a temple for her was built,

she made sure his statues would always be beside ones made for her.

Wolves and Dragons.

 

Whenever tales were shared of her great deeds. The Wolf was never far behind.

He loved the girl, who was now a woman. For she was his respected friend.

His Ally. He learned as much from her as she did from him.

 

Such was their closeness that many assumed they were lovers,

This angered Elgar’nan, as he also loved Mythal, and jealousy began to grow within his heart.

For though it was common for the immortals to share many lovers.

 

He wanted her love all to himself.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

The Wolf felt light and free, for the day was a beautiful one and he had taken to hunting Halla in the World below.

Snapping his great jaws at their hoofed feet, they bound and ran and leapt, fleeing for their lives.

Oh the thrill of the chase, made his heart thrum with joy.

  
Solas had managed to separate one from its herd.

A young Halla, with a fleece of gold.

These were said to taste better then the other Halla,

their meat was far more richer and their hides much less hard.

 

The animal running ahead of him, was tiring now.

Its legs no longer carried it at greater distances, nor as fast through the forests

and its breathing a lot more pained and ragged.

It knew if it stopped it would die and like many beasts of the world,

it would rather die running then die willing.

 

The Wolf could taste it already as it licked its jaws in anticipation and leapt.

However, it didnt meet its mark, for another creature had tackled into him.

Smaller to him by grear comparison, but the shock at being caught unawares caught him off guard.

 

The two hit the ground and rolling together before coming apart to snarl and bare teeth

at each another.

 

It was a girl of no more then fourteen years crouching ready to pounce at him again.

A dagger in one small hand. She was so young she still smelled of her mothers milk and the Wolf was angered and hungry for his Halla had already fled in the moments confusion.

 

The girl was still snarling and growling at him as if she too were a wolf, but she was not, a sight and sound that would have otherwise been downright laughable, had it not been for the hunger in his belly and the insult she had dealt him.

 

He hoped no spirits lingered near, for how could he live down the tale of ‘a small childling who knocked the great wolf from his feet’ ? His pride soured.

 

She looked filthy and her clothes were rotten.

No vallaslin present on her young face, which was odd.

 

These were Andruils woods, where they not?

 

No slave wandered freely here.

 

Perhaps it was lost?

 

“Who is your master, Child?” The Wolf asked, jaw open as it panted, catching its breath.

 

The child hissed and raised the dagger higher.

Sharp side glinted and reflected from sunlight that peered through the trees upon them.

Ready to slice his throat if he lunged at her.

 

Not that she could be quick or strong enough, for he would not be caught off guard a second time.

 

Perhaps it was a mute, incapable of speech?

 

A wild thing in a forest of wild things.

 

“These are Andruils woods.. You will be captured and killed if you linger too long here..”

 

again, the child hissed.

 

He contemplated eating it, to make up for his loss of dinner. it seemed only fair, after all,

but it looked a pitiful thing, and he could not bring himself to kill and consume it, ‘

for fear it would be diseased or poor eating.

 

Instead, he stood to his full height, which was twice taller then her and walked slowly towards her.

When he was but a hairs breadth away from arms reach, he began to circle her,

Watching and smelling.

 

She did not falter in the face. Gold eyes glinting fierce and unyielding, teeth bared and ready, but he could smell the fear sweetly on the breeze. He could see the slight tremor in her chest, legs and arms. She was very frightened and knew her own place in this regard did not look good.

 

“Why did you stop me from making that kill?” The Wolf asked patiently as it stalked around her.

 

“The Halla was only a young one. She has much left to offer to the World. Why kill her when there were others, older and weaker that could have sated your hunger just as well, Demon Wolf?”

She sounded older then she looked. Probably a result of a hard upbringing.

 

“Oh …… So you are capable of speech?”

He chuckled, jaws open wide to display his many large sharp teeth.

“Older meat does not taste as good.. surely you would know of this?

And There is no fun to be had in killing that which cannot defend itself or give up a good chase.”

 

“They are my peoples kin. We look after them as best we can and if you kill all the young

and all the strong, they will become less and less in size and population.

Then, You will have nothing left to fill your hunger, only your own ignorance”

The child said, much to his amusement.

 

Such a strange one. It was not a sister to animals, it was a sister to spirits.

How backwards was its thinking?

 

“Perhaps I shall eat you then?” He suggested whimsically and when she made no reply, “And who are your people exactly, for I see no marking and your clothes are unfamiliar to me. No village around here wears such garments. Do your people live very far away? Or???”

 

And her eyes followed his every movement. Waiting.

“We belong to no one but ourselves and our people are many”

 

“Many? Why not come with me to Mythal then, little one? Swear yourselves to her, and be given

safety and freedom under her banner.”

 

She glared “Never, in a million years… I would rather die then be a slave..”

 

“You would not be a slave… but if you so wish to d-”

 

His ears pricked suddenly and he tilted his head back to listen to something.

 

“This is your lucky day whelp, for Mythal is calling me to her side”

 

“Then you best not let your Master wait too long..Wolf”

 

The Wolf snorted “I have no Master.. She is my friend. You however? I shall come find again, for I never forget a scent no matter how well hidden under filth and mud it is.”

Then he left.

 

And the girl could finally move.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

It was to be another two years before he saw her again.

 

Having forgotten her the moment he’d left the Forest that day,

now, he found that familiar scent upon the wind by happen-stance

when he chased a rabbit a little too far in.

The Wolf remembered suddenly and wondered what two years had done to the girl

then followed the scent for a day and a night to see the young peculiar child again.

 

She was picking herbs, berries and twigs through the forests when he finally found her by mid afternoon.

 

He sat quietly upon an old large fallen log, watching and waiting for her to notice him, but

she didn’t for a while, because her head was down and she was humming to herself.

So he observed quietly instead. It was a pretty tune.

 

The child was becoming less a child, and more a young woman.

Though you could only see a little of the woman that would become of her,

she still was much too young and still had a little of her baby fat, but her elvhen blood

was also kicking in. Soon, her aging would slow drastically.

 

A pity such a thing was growing out here in the wilds,

instead of in one of their cities

where there was plenty food and clothing.

She could profit much from their books and education houses.

 

Finally her eyes fell on his and in an instant she dropped her items and took up her bow.

Aiming at him with her arrow.

 

The arrow was self made, like the bow, and he doubted it could do him much harm at all.

“If I had wanted you dead, child. You already would be….” He said, remaining composed

and placid.

 

And after a few moments she lowered the bow and unhitched the arrow

“Your Master has no need of you at the moment I take it? so you found the time to come bother little girls in the wood?”  
  
A smart mouth on this one. It would likely one day get her killed.

 

He stood, and leapt off the log to wander past her.

Smelling the satchel she had dropped to the ground in her surprise.

“What are all these for? What need do you for Alamarrian Berries and groundroot e-”

 

She snatched the satchel up and hid it behind her back.

“It is none of your concern. Unless you want to claim these are your woods now and you have dominion over everything within it? Then piss off, Wolf demon”

 

He scoffed. “You are very defensive.. and hostile”

 

“I’m not the one who threatens to eat little girls and then make creepy claims to never forget their scent, and then sit around watching them” She shot back, stuffing the satchel into a pouch and slinging the bow around her arm

 

The Wolf snorted. Creepy? He was creepy? He was insulted is what he was.

“I am merely curious.. You are an unknown thing to me.. And I take great pride in knowing many many things.. but you are a mystery… because you could come swear allegiance to Mythal and be taken from here into a place of luxury.. where you could have plenty food and clean clothing… you would be safe. Maybe even learn some manners too, yet you apparently prefer to wander through the woods, collecting twigs and berries like a little squirrel”

 

She glared up at him. Like a Hare trying to stare down a Hawk.

“Go away.. go bother someone else..” Then she stormed off.

 

He followed. _Naturally._

Her fuming only seemed to revitalise his curiosity.

He couldn’t help it.

 

She began ignoring he was there and started her humming again as her eyes remained to the dirt in search of more berries and things.

 

“What is that song you keep humming? The tune is unfamiliar” He asked and she ignored.

  
“Would you like help finding these plants? I know where many grow in excess” He asked and she ignored.

 

“Are you going to ignore me forever?” He asked and she ignored.

 

The Wolf sighed and said “I have all the time In the world to keep following and annoying you.. “  


and she ignored,

 

But she was singing now.

 

A song about being as free as the wind, about elves that belonged to no one.

Who loved freely and gave deeply to the World which in turn nurtured them.

 

He liked it.

Enough so that he was quite for a time.

 

She stopped suddenly mid-song when they heard noise coming from the bushes above.

 

Terror, suddenly when a Halla burst through the trees, flitted to the left to avoid them, but tripping on stone and tumbled to the ground.

 

The girls heart was racing almost as loud and hard as the animals.

He could hear it from where he stood, and she rushed over to the animal.

 

In its throat, an poorly aimed arrow.

 

It kicked and tried to stand, fearing her but she hushed it with words of comfort and it soon eased,

The Wolf could see blood oozing from its neck, and knew it would not live.

As did the girl when she ran her hands over the Halla, checking for other injuries.

The animal was already cooling.. for it was dying.

Large eyes roaming on everything, even him as shock kicked in,

the girl slid out her dagger and cut its throat. Quick and efficiently.

Better it die quick, then slow and in pain.

He was about to say something, about leaving the animal be before the owner of the arrow arrived,

when he saw her take the blade and proceed to gut the dead animal.

 

“Are you mad? This is the huntress, Andruils woods? Would you risk being caught by her?”

  
She ignored him, sliding her hands within.

 

And pulled out a small bloodied blob of a thing.. a fawn? It lifted a shaky head at its sudden forced birthing.

 

The Wolf Sighed “Best kill it quickly. Spare it the pain..”

But the girl instead began wiping the excess blood and birth sack from the little thing.

 

“You do not mean to keep it? It will only starve without its mothers milk, and it will die slowly...”

But she was still intent on ignoring him.

 

Until they heard a nearby horn.

 

“Run, girl!” The Wolf barked. “Andruil is here, she will find you!”

 

The girl wiped her hands, slung the baby fawn under her shirt and robes and then proceeded to climb up the tree instead.

 

Foolish. Andruil would smell her.

The Wolf thought, then much to his dislike, cocked his own leg and pissed on the tree.

 

That would overpower the smell, keep It hidden, but if Andruil happened to look up?

 

He then turned to the dead animal, and bent his head, soaking his muzzle in its blood.

 

“Pride Wolf!” A booming voice,

Andruils, caught his ears and he looked up to see her trotting on a

impressive sized Hart over to him.

 

She wore armour as if she were at war, yet it was only a simple hunting trip.

Behind her a beautiful woman in all white, sat bored atop a white Hart of her own. Ghilan’nain.

And a few of their slaves lingered close behind, on foot or on smaller Harts themselves.

None dared make eye contact with him,

 

“You trespass on my sacred lands and take of my quarry?”

 

“You would not _have_ these sacred lands to begin with, if it had not been for my kind granting you the boon needed to take it” He said, licking the blood from his lips.

 

This angered her greatly and she aimed her arrow at him with rage in her eyes

 

Must be a day for women to want to put arrows in him, he mused.

 

“Careful what you speak Wolf. I would have no problem with killing you here….”

 

“Ah, but Mythal might not think too kindly on you killing her Wolf however”

 

She bared her teeth at him. “Mythal won’t always be there to save you though… Will she?”

 

Making his fur bristle in anger as he bared his teeth now too

“Careful what threats you throw at me Andruil. You are not my ruler”

 

“Perhaps not” Said Ghilan’nain from behind them “But you are still on her land, and we have laws set in place for a reason.. so that we stick to our respective sides… do we not, Demon?”

 

The Wolf pretended to mull this over, then bowed his head “I apologise Andruil.. You know how focused we hunters can become in our blood sport.. I lost track of my whereabouts and accidentally crossed over into your lands.. A foolish mistake on my part… I will not make it again”

 

“See that you don’t. For I won’t forgive this kind of trespass again, Wolf...” She said with an air of importance about her. For she so loved looking and playing the fearsome Goddess.

 

He bowed his great head again “I took down your Halla by mistake.. but you may take of its kill what you need, and I will be on my way.. “ Then turned to leave

 

“Forget it, the meat has been spoiled by dog saliva.. We can hardly make use of it now..

you may finish what you ate, as my generosity is as grand as my reach, but then you will be on your way..” She said, kicking her heels into the Hart and turning it to head back to her lover and their slaves.

 

Leaving the Wolf to his kill.

 

It was a few minutes past, when no hooves could be heard any longer in the great distance,

that the girl finally came down from the tree.

 

“You should go now, if you mean to attempt to somehow save that fawn.. I imagine time must be of the essence“ The wolf told her

 

and the girl nodded, fixing her weapons and things then ran off, stopping once to look back at him;

“I don’t know.. why you did that.. I still don’t trust you.. but..I owe you one, so Thank you Demon Wolf. I’ll repay you, one day” She said, then left.

 

He shook his head, wondering how in Elvhenan, a simple wildling could pay him back, and then headed his own way home.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few stories in the works already, and thought  
> "what the heck, why not throw in another?! Wooooooooo!!!"


End file.
